


Overworked

by VermilionStar



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionStar/pseuds/VermilionStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fic about Yamato working too hard as usual, and Makoto being worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

_Is there ever an end to all this damn paperwork?_

Yamato thought as he groaned in annoyance.  He twirled his pen in between his fingers, scanning in disdain the long sheet that had to be filled out and signed more times than probably necessary.

He shot a glance at the clock hanging on the wall in office.  It was only nearly 8pm, there was no way he could call it a night right then and there no matter how fed up he was getting. More important things could be done; he was wasting his time as usual.

His eyes were getting a little heavy as well. It was far too early for this. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he has not had sufficient sleep due to work for weeks, or perhaps there was something else on his mind.

Or _someone._

Yamato took another look at the clock. He sent Makoto on field duty to defeat some rogue demon tamers terrorising the streets a few hours ago and she had still not returned. He set his pen down, sighed, and intertwined his fingers to his lips.

What is she doing still out there? He wondered. Nicaea abusers should be child’s play for the seasoned demon tamer.  Whatever it was, it was none of his concern anyway. She always returns back safe no matter what task she is assigned, truly a formidable woman.

Not much time had passed since he confessed his feelings for her. He would have never guessed that the woman he hired all those years ago based on potential would turn out to be his lover. It was odd, still. He was not yet used to being called by his given name while they were in private but the feeling that the objects of his affections returned them was a great one.

He was getting distracted again. Yamato picked his pen back up and proceeded to filling out the many forms he had stacked on his desk one after the other until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

 

Makoto tapped lightly on the door to Yamato’s office. “Sir?”

No reply.

“Sir, I brought you some coffee.”

Still utter silence.

She sighed deeply, knowing exactly why he was not answering and took it upon herself to open the door without his permission. Just as she expected, Yamato was dozing off at his desk, one hand supporting his head while the other still held the pen he was supposed to be writing with.

Makoto set down the mug she brought him on his desk in front of him. Usually Yamato was so overbearing and powerful; she could not help but smile when seeing him in a moment of peaceful vulnerability like this. She stroked his hair, running her fingers through the locks of silver. She still could not believe she could do these kinds of things.

Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

“Mmm…Makoto…” Yamato slowly blinked awake and made an irritated rumbling sound at the realisation that he fell asleep on the job again.

“How many times must I tell you you need sleep, Yamato?” Makoto shook her head; she was certainly one to talk. “I brought you some coffee.” She said as she pushed the mug closer to him.

Makoto stepped back, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think it would best to leave you at peace for now. I can brief you on how the mission went tomorrow. Just promise me you won’t work yourself too hard, okay?”

Yamato took a sip of his coffee. “This paperwork must be done so I won’t make any promises.” He answered.

“Yes, I understand.” Makoto said as she began taking her leave, “Goodnight, sir.”

“Makoto,” Yamato said in his chief-like authoritative voice, “One last thing.”

“Uhh yes?” Makoto turned around and returned to the front of his desk. “What is i-“

Yamato yanked on her collar and pulled her partly over his desk and into a kiss.

“Mmm…” She could taste the bittersweet coffee on his lips.

They both pulled away simultaneously and Yamato smiled tiredly. “I told you there is no need to speak with me like I am your superior when we are alone. Together we are equals, Makoto, and I love you. Do not forget that.”

“No… I won’t,” she said, actually leaving the office this time, a faint trace of blush on her cheeks just barely visible in the dim glow of the lamps in the room.

“Sleep well, Yamato.”


End file.
